


Milkshake Dates

by ThatFandomRen



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Eight and Three have been dating for three months, Eight still hates blenders, Four is a lil shit but they love her no matter what, Four is a wingwoman, M/M, The agents live in one house, Three is a cold-hearted softie, Writer thinks the ship name is Agent 38 oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFandomRen/pseuds/ThatFandomRen
Summary: It wasn’t normal to see Three out with someone and having fun at the same time, but when he’s with Eight, things are different.
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon), Agent38
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Milkshake Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Listen Four is a little shit and will always be but Eight and Three can't live without her.

It was a typical day within Inkopolis. Inklings and Octolings living together within a peaceful city that was filled with Turf Wars, Ranked Battles, and, most of all, fun! However, one Inkling didn’t like smiling much and took things with a grain of salt most of the time.

“Come on Three, you can’t always be mad at everything, you don’t have to worry about work for now. Just be yourself instead of like this.” Said a pink Octoling looking over at his boyfriend with his arms crossed. The Inking named Three looked over at the Octoling and huffed out. “You say that Eight, but you never know what’s around the corner.” Three rolled his eyes before sitting down on the shared couch between them. Out of nowhere, an Orange Inkling girl popped out and screamed, making Three quickly jump up and look around for danger. She started laughing while Eight sighed out. “F-Four, you can’t be doing that around Three; you know this.”

Four was still giggling about on the floor before Three sighed out. “Oh, come on Eight, we can’t use blenders in the house because of you.” Four said, finally getting up off the floor, wiping the side of her eyes of orange inked tears. “Blenders are evil and will always be. Anyway, come on Three. Let’s go out.” Eight took ahold of Three’s hand before pulling him out the door. Four stood at the doorway, smiling. “Have fun, you two!” She closed the door before texting her best friend about the mall that just opened.

Meanwhile, Eight was pulling Three to the nearest outside diner before sitting down at a table. “So why did you pull me here today, Eight? I’m sure it's more than just the point of trying to get me away from Four.” Three asked, leaning on the table with his arm propped up. “Well, I never had a milkshake before, and Four told m- “ “Wait, wait. What do you mean you never had a milkshake before?” Three was shocked. There were things his boyfriend haven’t told him.

“Y-yeah, Four told me it was the best thing that someone could drink.” A female inking walked up to the two with a smile. “Welcome to Inking Sweets, what could I get for you two?” Eight was just about to say something before Three cut him off. “He will take one chocolate milkshake and a blueberry pie.” The girl looked at Three as he glared at her. “R-Right away.” She ran off. “T-Three, you didn’t have to say it like that.” Three huffed before looking at the window. “You are getting that milkshake.” “And the blueberry pie?” Three opened his mouth before closing it and turning away. “Anyway, you have a story to tell?” Eight’s eyes lighten up before he nodded quickly. “It was after a turf war.”

  
A few moments later, the same waiter came back with a glass cup with two straws and a plate with a freshly baked slice of a blueberry pie. “Enjoy, sirs.” She quickly went to another table while the two looked at the glass and plate. “Go on Eight, it won’t hurt you.” Eight took ahold of the glass before sniffing the drink, not really trusting it. Three took one of the straws before taking a small sip. “See normal chocolate.” Eight took the other straw, taking the smallest sip out of the drink before humming out. “Good, huh?” Three looked up at Eight, still sipping out of the glass. ‘Might as well not mess with him, he’s enjoying it.’ “Three.” “Yes, Eight?” “I love you.” Three was taking a sip before he choked a bit, and his face turned blue. “Whatever nerd. Iloveyoutoo.” Eight laughed out before spitting the pie in half. “So, are we going to share this?” Three nodded before smiling a bit. “Thanks for taking us here, Eight.” “Don’t thank me, thank Four. She gave me the idea!”

Meanwhile, Four was getting texts from her friend who worked at the dinner, before getting a photo of Three and Eight sharing a milkshake. “I always support those two, even if I do like teasing Three.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I thank you for reading this small little fic of mine.


End file.
